HIV prevention, through effective information dissemination is a major public health task in North Florida. Three types of African American communities will be included with rural, mixed rural/urban, and urban areas represented for possible differences in health information channel preferences. This study will add to the body of knowledge concerning HIV information dissemination to African American communities in two ways: first, by assessing whether there are differences in the preferred health information channels of African Americans living in different types of communities; and secondly, by assessing three information dissemination channels for communicating HIV issues of African American communities. The three information channels of concern in their study are community newsletters, entertainment education, and church ministries.